Tom Sheldon
Thomas "Tom" Sheldon is a character in the Just Cause game series. Personal life Tom Sheldon is a stereotypical Texan: he has a passion for barbecues; hickory chips and all things American. In one cutscene he makes Rico a margarita and is often seen with his characteristic RV, the Pocumtuck Nomad. He was born on the 4th of July in 1949, in Abilene, Texas, USA. He is mentioned once by Rico to have a fondness for word games. He hates commies (communists), but he calls Looch (in his own words a former commie) his friend. He is Rico Rodriguez's former commanding officer, friend, and mentor. It was revealed in the Eden Callaghan tapes added in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC that his full name is Thomas Sheldon. Previously he was always known as Tom Sheldon. At some point in his life before San Esperito, he was trained to fly helicopters and planes, as he is seen operating both during the Just Cause Game Series. Career Quote from the PDA in Just Cause 2: :"Tom Sheldon is a longtime Agency operative, who first came into Agency employ in the sixties. :Sheldon was active during the various Agency black ops of the Vietnam war (including ops in Laos and Cambodia). :Sheldon was active in the South American Theatre during the eighties and also played an important role in the operations that led to the election of the framed 'Papa Panay' of Panau. Sheldon and his protege Rico Rodriguez played a vital role in overthrowing President Salvador Mendoza of San Espirito a few years back. Sheldon has since been working the South Pacific Theatre. :Sheldon was recently on an assignment in Panau, when he was reported missing. Some sources within the Agency claim that he has gone rogue." Just Cause Tom appears in every storyline mission in Just Cause. He is encountered either in person or in voice. Just Cause 2 It would appear that Tom has "gone rogue" and it's up to Rico to find out what has happened. During the events of the story, Rico discovers that Tom Sheldon is masquerading as a rebel leader known as the "White Tiger". Rico confronts Sheldon and discovers that he has gone undercover and ceased communication with the Agency, in order to evade government forces and that he is attempting to find out what "Baby" Panay is up to. Additionally, Tom Sheldon reveals that he has been helping Rico all along, as the "Sloth Demon" (Black Market dealer) - an anagram of "Tom Sheldon". His issues with the Agency resolved, Sheldon helps Rico throughout the rest of the story and continues to act as the Black Market supplier, but now under his real name. Just Cause 3 Unlike Panau, Tom Sheldon is cautious over Rico dropping into Medici as the Agency had struck a Bavarium deal with General Di Ravello. As Rico discovers more of Di Ravello's tapes, it is revealed that Sheldon not only helped Di Ravello rise to power, he also adopted an orphaned Rico as an Agency recruit when Di Ravello needed to placate the Agency after keeping most of the Bavarium and its research for himself. Sheldon eventually does agree to help the rebels, even supplying Mario Frigo and the rebellion with equipment like the CommLink, as long as the Agency could secure Bavarium technology. He draws suspicion as The Rebellion gains strength, causing Rico to accuse him of playing both sides. However, as a result of Rico's actions, Di Ravello dissolved his deal with the Agency, going so far as to burn Sheldon's hat before having him escorted out of the capital. To redeem himself, Sheldon helps Rico and Dimah disable and destroy a Bavarium bomb that Di Ravello had been planning to ship out. Sheldon disappears after disabling the bomb, possibly flying the cargo plane out of Medici. Just Cause 4 He sports a somewhat grey and rugged look in some pre-release promotional videos and screenshots. This is likely due to aging. As Tom explains in the mission Agency Distress Beacon, The Agency is aware of Project Illapa and Tom looked at some files about it out of curiosity. He was then put on "administrative leave" (which is another way of saying temporarily fired without pay). Assuming Rico went to Solís, he himself went there looking for Rico, but in the process, his helicopter (that he calls Annabelle) crashed into a jungle at Solís after passing over Zona Dos when the constant lightning storm around it fried Annabelle's engines. Rico still does not trust him very much after Medici and even semi-jokingly points a weapon at him. Tom seems to ignore this. During Operation Thunderbarge, at Zona Dos, if you pull Tom out of the gun turret using your grapple hook, then he will fall into the water. After that he will continually swim, as he is invincible. Once the mission is completed, Tom, who is still swimming in the water, will not despawn, meaning you now have Tom in free roam. Be warned if you leave Tom in any way (leaving the area, starting the mission, fast traveling, etc) then you will no longer have him in free roam. Strangely, the military body armor vest he wears in Operation Thunderbarge does not seem to help him take any less damage. In real life, an armor vest would significantly reduce damage taken from bullets. At the end of Operation Thunderbarge, he opens up an abandoned secret Agency outpost that contains surveillance footage of Project Illapa in its early stages. The video shows what became of Rico's father Miguel Rodriguez. The Agency knew that Miguel was being assassinated on orders from Oscar Espinosa. This angers Rico at the Agency and Tom excuses himself saying that he was still new to the Agency back then and didn't know the details. He only had orders to specifically rescue Rico. At the end of the game in Operation Illapa, it is revealed that the Agency was about to purchase the project for what Tom estimated as "trillions". In the end, Rico wants to take down the Agency next and Tom agrees to join this effort. During the Danger Rising DLC, he can be often heard giving advice to Rico as the former disables the Agency submarines around Solís. Weapons of choice *JC1: The only weapon he's ever seen using is a Harker 357 Sawback, during the mission Devil's Drop Zone. *JC2: **During the mission The White Tiger: In a cut-scene, he takes an Assault Rifle out of a box, but then switches to a Shotgun. He is also in possession of a Minigun, but Rico ends up carrying it. **During the mission Three Kings, he fires the miniguns on an UH-10 Chippewa. Also to note, the first firearm he wields is a Shotgun. *JC3: He can be seen with a CS44 Peacebringer in Friends Like These..., but he only uses it (and very briefly) in Bavarium on a Plane when Rico races to board the U41 Ptakojester taking off. During that same mission, he takes a CS Predator from a Medici Military commando that he surprises, but he doesn't actually use that weapon. *JC4: **He can be seen operating the mounted gun on the Thunderbarge in Operation Thunderbarge. You can also grapple him out of the turret and he will pull out a Bárbaro Machine Gun to use it. **There is a Cazador 18 Shotgun in Agency Distress Beacon on a crate that he unloaded from Annabelle, but whether or not that shotgun was his is unknown. However, he does hold that same shotgun during Operation Illapa. **He is also seen using a PBX Auto-Slug 4 against Agency operatives in Old Friends and New Enemies. Quotes Just Cause 2 For most of his JC2 quotes, see Black Market. In Mountain Rescue: *''That damn Swede! Got the spine of a jellyfish! Gone and put the finger on Tan. And she ain't just a pretty face Rico, she's got brains. Last contact we had she was close to learning about Panay's plans...and who's causing all this trouble. We need her back, fast!'' - Telling Rico about how important Tan is *''Remember, check your PDA if you don't know what to do.'' - After a brief conversation with Kane *''Okay, here we are. Now go cause as much damage as you possibly can and squeeze them out.'' - Upon Rico's arrival in Kastelo Singa Military Base *''Yep, you've smashed it all up! Way to cause havoc amigo! Now go on! There's more stuff to destroy up ahead!'' - 1 vent station destroyed *''They've got mounted gunners Rico! Be careful!'' - Upon reaching Vent Station #2 area *''Yeee-ha! This area is a pile o' rubble! Now move on to the next one, hombre!'' - 2 vent stations destroyed *''Uh oh! Rocket Launcher guy in the base Rico!'' - Upon reaching Vent Station #3 area. *''Okay, it's working! I've intercepted some radio bits and pieces here. They're fixin' to abandon base with Jade! Keep doing the destructo amigo and we'll get them yet!'' - 3 vent stations destroyed *''Doors are open and the party's on, Rico. I want you inside the house by the edge of the cliff!'' - Last vent station destroyed *''Sweet Mary Lou! That's a god damn atomic submarine! And those government thugs are shooting straight at you!'' - U1 surfacing *''Okay, we're on our way to pick you both up. You just get your paws on Tan so we can sweep you up in one smooth go!'' - While on the ice *''Uh, hey buddy? Better gets your hands on Tan before they reach that damn submarine!'' - While on the ice (might not say this) *''Hey! Unless you two are bullet-proof, I suggest a quick exit! ... Come on now!'' - Rico picks up Jade and is about to board the Agency Quapaw *''Both share a taste in shiny suits and fat jewelry I bet?'' - Talking about Alexander Mirkov and his affiliation with the Roaches on the barge *''Man, a gang of worst psychos I never knew.'' - After Jade finished his briefing on the international players *''And you won't be using no hickory chips. Barbecued pig, anyone?'' - At the end In Three Kings: *''Good going, amigo. Now, get your ass over here.'' - Zhang Sun to Alexander Mirkov *''Your stop buddy, good luck! I've got your back, kemosabe! I'll be right behind you in the chopper...'' - Right before engaging Mirkov in minigun duel *''Here comes the cavalry!'' - Engaging Mirkov *''I got your six, buddy! Heads down!'' - Engaging Mirkov *''I got you buddy! TAKE THIS IVAN!'' - Engaging Mirkov *''Yeeee-haaaw! Here comes Freedom baby!'' - Seconds before Mirkov is killed by his crash-landing chopper *''Rico buddy, I'm as American as apple pie, And you know all, REAL Americans HATE commies...'' - After being caught by Rico *''Our Japanese friend is still in his suite...preparing something nasty for us, no doubt. Get in there and take care of him!'' - Instructing Rico to infiltrate the Japanese tower Just Cause 3 If the character talks much more in this game, there's no need to add a complete list of all speech lines. A limited number to convey personality and motivations is fine. *''You see, Sebastiano Di Ravello is sitting on a ton of Bavarium, which makes him The Agency's best goddamn friend.'' *''Lot's 'a chaos and destruction?'' *''What're you planning to do, son?'' *''Di Ravello knows where ya' are and he's sending a big ol' army to kill ya'.'' *''You got it, amigo - but don't do anything crazy! ...Aw hell, who'm I trying to fool?'' - In Bavarium on a Plane. *''Bail, you winged bastard! Bail!'' *''Hoo boy! Nice work. Catch you later, Rico! And thanks for flying' Air Sheldon, he-he!'' - At the end of the mission Bavarium on a Plane. This is also the last time you will hear him in this game unless you get DLC. Trivia *Tom might be inspired by the character Jack Wade from James Bond movies, like the 1995 Bond movie "GoldenEye". *Another anagram of his name is "Honest Mold". *In Just Cause Tom is voiced by Richard McGonagle. *In Just Cause 3 Tom is voiced by Bill Lobley. *In JC1, he is a NPC for only one mission, Devil's Drop Zone, where he fires a Harker 357 Sawback, fending off some San Esperito Military soldiers wielding Aviv Scarabs until Rico arrives and kills them all. He then drives a unique Agency MV. In later missions he does nothing outside of cut-scenes, but walk to you when you are close enough to start a mission. *There is an JC1 easter egg in the beginning cut-scene of Broadcast News where he is playing Just Cause on his laptop with him controlling a Ballard Sentry STRL - 14. *Alongside Rico, he is the second character to be featured in the entire Just Cause game series. *In Just Cause 2, he is featured a little more prominently: **He fights alongside you in the ending portion of the mission The White Tiger. **He also flies a UH-10 Chippewa to fight Alexander Mirkov in the mission Three Kings. *In Just Cause 3, he communicates with you in several missions, but he only appears as an NPC for Conflicting Interests and Bavarium on a Plane. Both times approaching him starts a cut-scene. *He was born on the 4th of July, which is Independence Day in the United States, which to every American is a very good day to be born. *As an unofficial rebel due to his relationship with Di Ravello, he is the only rebel with blue eyes. *In Just Cause 3, he slightly resembles American actor Larry Hagman. *He is 69 years old by the events of Just Cause 4. **Assuming if Tom appears in Just Cause 5, it is highly likely he will only be in an assisting role as he is too old. Gallery Just Cause Tom Sheldon during mission Breakout.png|Tom during the mission Breakout Pocumtuck Nomad inside 2.png|Rico and Tom inside the Pocumtuck Nomad during the misson The San Esperito Connection. Brothers in Arms 1.png|Tom, Maria, and Rico in the mission Brothers in Arms. Notice that Tom has a bald spot. Tom and Maria during the mission Dismissed without honors.png|Maria, Tom and in the photo Carmona during the mission Dismissed Without Honors Tom and Kane before Brothers in Arms.JPG|He and Kane before River of Blood. Just Cause 2 JC2 Tom Sheldon Smile Side.jpg|Tom smiles. The White Tiger (Rico upside down).jpg|His torso on the left, in the mission The White Tiger in Just Cause 2. Tom in the cutscene of the mission Three Kings.png|In the mission Three Kings Tom Sheldon (JC2 face close-up).png|Face close-up. 20200213163115_1.jpg|As He appears during gameplay. 20200213163201_1.jpg|Tom Sheldon speaks to Rico. 20200213163213_1.jpg|Tom Sheldon wields a Shotgun. Just Cause 3 Tom Sheldon JC3 concept art.png|Concept art. JC3 Tom Sheldon Hat.jpg|Tom Sheldon talking. JC3 Tom Sheldon Side.jpg|Tom Sheldon. JC3 Annika, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|Annika, Tom and Rico in Just Cause 3. Tom Sheldon (JC3 portrait).png JC3 Tom and Rico.png|Tom Sheldon and Rico's concept art. JC3 Mario Frigo Like-A-Boss.jpg|Examining a device while Mario looks on with a sinister smile. Severance (deal over 20 years ago).png|As seen in the mission Severance, Tom has also warn a green shirt with flowers. Conflicting Interests (Tom Sheldon).JPG|In Conflicting Interests. If you get close enough to him (but not too close to end the mission), he can be seen holding a CS44 Peacebringer. JC3 Tom Sheldon Explains.jpg Just Cause 4 JC4 Sheldon confirmed.png|The first time Tom was noticed to be in JC4. Seen calling Rico during a pre-release gameplay video. JC4 Rico and Tom in the Rico's Rival trailer.png|Rico and Tom in the "Rico's Rival" trailer. Notice that Tom is wearing his trademark shirt. JC4 Tom Sheldon artwork.png|Artwork. Tom Sheldon JC3 and JC4 comparison.png|The beard makes him quite different at first glance. Tom Sheldon (eye of the storm trailer).png|In the "Eye of the storm trailer". Agency Distress Beacon (Mira meets Tom).png|As seen in Agency Distress Beacon. Operation Illapa (Lanza explains energy).png|As seen at the beginning of Operation Illapa. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause Category:Characters in Just Cause 2 Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Characters in Just Cause 4